


The Allies secret

by Sutherland9



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: Two people.  On opposite sides of the largest war our world has ever seen.One fighting for America and its allies.Another fighting for Germany.  . But not its regime.They fight.  . But little do they know.   Fate has much in store for them





	1. The beginning

Boston, Massachusetts. 1924.

A young boy was running. Running faster than was humanly possible. This boy, was only about four years old. But he was still fully capable of top speeds. He ran from the people, who were chasing him.

They chased him away for his appearance. He kept running and running.. Until he ran our of Forest.

One of the people yelled, "This way! He can't have gotten far!"

The boy panicked.. He looked around, hoping for a means of escape.. Finding an open manhole. He went down into it, climbing down the ladder.. And jumped from wall to wall. Until finally, he get onto solid ground. He followed sewer tunnels.. Until he found something.. An abandoned subway station. In the station were subway controls, and tunnels. He looked in the station.. Seeing a more.. Empty room. With only a couch and television. As well, in the station's hub.. Were some books. Books about electricity, and engineering. In another room were clothes meant for safely operating the station and it's inner workings. It was fascinating.. But.. The boy hadn't yet learned to read. He gathered up the books, and laid them on the couch. He found small scraps of paper.. And gathered them. To better keep track of what he may learn.

He went back through the tunnels.. Finding a small hole.. That lead behind a wall, in the library. He studied the people from a distance. Hearing them read their books.. Often getting glances at the books, himself. Writing down everything he'd learned. After a few hours.. The library closed. They boy looked over his notes. And went back to his sewer home. He'd drawn himself a map of the sewer system, to get back to his home.

Having learned to read.. He grabbed some safety clothes, went over to the power lines, and engineered the electricity near the subway station. For one so young.. He was skilled. He managed to safely get enough electricity, to get his television working. However.. It was only static.

He then read another book.. About how to get channels on his television. From this.. Not only was he entertained.. But he also learned to speak. The only word he knew before was his name. However.. As he enjoyed his television.. He began to think.. Would the outside world.. Ever accept him? But.. He heard a commotion. He turned off the television, and scurried off. He got as far up as he could.. To view what was going on.

Three people had entered the building sewers. One was a grown man. With short brown hair and green eyes. Dressed in the uniform of a construction worker. The other two.. Were children. No older than the boy himself.

Another boy, with the appearance of his father.. But with blue eyes instead of green. And a girl, with long brown hair and blue eyes. The other boy was dressed in a red shirt and jeans with black shows. The girl was dressed in an outfit similar to her father's.

The father said, "Joe.. Look after your sister. Anne, listen to your brother. I have work to do."

The other boy, who's name was evidently Joe walked around, his sister.. Whose name was Anne, followed him.

Anne asked, in a thick Texas accent, "How is it, you Boston people can handle all this cold smd these.. Dirty sewers?!"

Joe replied, "I'm sure Texas also has some pretty dirty sewers Anne." At one point, just before they reached the boy's lair/home.. Some piss and shit from a waste disposal tube got dumped on Joe. He yelled, "Oh, come on! These were my favorite clothes!"

Anne giggled as she was a safe distance from such a fate. The boy giggled as well.. But they heard him.

Anne scurried over to her brother, and got behind him (finding a way to ignore the smell). Joe yelled, "Who's there?!" He took a loose pipe, "Show yourself!"

The boy said, a thick Boston accent in his voice, "You're no older than I am. You can't really do anything to me."

Joe yelled, "I can bust you up!" He somehow got the pipe off the wall, "Now come on."

The boy sighed, "Fine." He jumped down onto the ground. And stepped into the light. The siblings were amazed.

The boy was no ordinary boy. He was tall. He was their age(four) . But he was so tall.. He looked to be about eight. Dressed only in rag-like pants that only covered his waist. But not his tail. He looked.. Like a wolf.

He said, "So.. Now what?"

Joe said, "This.. Can't be real." He'd heard stories of creatures like this in books he'd read.. But never thought they were real, just stuff of ancient myths and legends.

Anne walked up to the boy.. And touched his paw. She said, amazed, "He is real, big brother." She walked away, back to her brother.

Joe dropped the pipe. The siblings both said, "Cool."

The boy stood in surprise. He said, "You think I'm.. Cool?"

Joe said, excited, "Yeah! I mean.. This is Boston. So little happens here, that's interesting."

Anne said, "And werewolves are awesome! I like how you guys can just.. Do what you want and get away!" She stopped her giggling when she realized, "But.. I don't think other people treat you well."

The boy nodded.

Anne simply said, "Ah! Well that ain't fair!" She walked forward, avoiding another wave of waste. She said, "You don't look like a monster to me. You look like an overgrown puppy!" She extended her hand, "My name is Anne. Anne Wilson-Thoreau."

Joe said, walking close to his sister, "And I'm Joe Wilson. Anne's brother." They shook hands/paws. Joe asked, "What's your name?"

The boy said, "John. I.. Don't really have a last name." He'd only ever known his first name. It was the only thing his mother told him, before she died.

The Wilsons said, "It's nice to meet you, John."

John said, "Alright. Well... I show you guys my home, if it's okay."

Anne said, excited, "Sure!"

Joe said, "As long as we get back to dad, within an hour."

Upon that day.. Was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

After a brief tour of the lair.. The two went back to their father.

He asked, "Just where the hell have you two been?" He smelled around, "and what is that smell?"

Joe said, "Sorry, Dad. We were just walking around and.. I got some sewage dumped on me." He told the partial truth. But he couldn't tell his dad about John.

Anne said, "It's true. And we didn't know how to get back to you."

Their father knew his kids, would never one hundred percent lie to him. He said, "Alright, alright. We're going home." He looked to his son, "You are going to need one LONG ass bath. And I'm going to have burn those clothes. Jesus, boy. Why are you such a magnet for bad luck?"

Anne chuckled, "I don't know, daddy. Maybe he's just a glutton for punishment."

Joe said, "Shut up."

John watched as his new friends walked away. Going home. Then.. He returned to his own home. Awaiting the next time, they would visit.

Dusseldorf, Germany. 1925.)

A pale young girl, with long black hair and red eyes ran from the city. Ruining as fast as she possibly could. Running from a crowd, armed with torches and pitch forks.

She made it to the woods. Where a stage coach waited. She fell on to her backside. Watching as the door opened. Inside if.. Was an elderly man. With short gray hair and sunglasses. He looked to the girl, "Get in." As she backed away, he yelled, "Don't! This is your only chance, girl!"

The girl looked back. One of the villagers yelled, "This way! She couldn't have gotten too far away!"

She looked back at the old man.. And got into the horse carriage. The man signaled for the driver, and the driver got then back on the road.

The girl, comforted by the sound of the horses' hooves.. Fell asleep.

After about an hour, they got to a small village. The old man nudged the girl awake. She woke and he dropped her off. He said to her, "This village.. Is your only hope, my dear. You will be safe here. I guarantee it." He closed the door, and was taken away.

The girl walked through the village. Until she ran into a very lovely young couple. The young lady, with brown hair and red eyes like the girl's own, walked up to the girl. The man, smoke black hair and the same red eyes stood there, watching his love.

She said, smiling, "My dear.. Are you lost?" The girl shook her head, backing away. The lady said, "It's okay. We won't hurt you." The girl walked up to her. They joined hands.

The lady said, her smile still there, "That's better. Now.. Would be so kind, as to tell me your name?"

The girl said, still in fear, "H-Helga." It was all she knew, was her name.

The young lady said, "Helga. A pretty name, for such a pretty girl." She stood up, "My name is Maria." She gestured to the man with her, "This is my husband, Franz."

Franz walked up next to his wife, "Maria is right. You are such a pretty girl." He looked around, "Where are you parents?"

Helga looked down.. And the mention of her parents.. Made her cry. She only ever knew her mother. Who passed the previous year.

Franz realized his mistake, "Oh! My dear girl, I.. I'm so sorry." The young couple took her in their arms and hugged her. They comforted her, until she stopped crying.

Maria said, "We should take her home." She looked to Franz, "our home."

They took Helga to their home. Finding two children, just like herself. A girl, with black hair like Franz, and a boy with brown hair like Maria. They both had red eyes, like the others.

These people, like Helga herself.. Are vampires.

Helga looked all over. They lived in this small village. A village with creatures of the night. Spirits, gargoyles, other vampires.. Who knows what else?

Humans and creatures of the night.. Living in harmony. It amazed her. If NEVER would have happened in Dusseldorf.

Maria said, gesturing to the other two children, "Helga. . This is our son, Wilhelm. And our daughter, Monika."

The two said, "Hello."

Franz said, smiling, " Kinder. . This is Helga. Your new sister."

These words rang out in Helga's ears.

Maria said to Helga, "The world outside our village. . Has treated you so terribly. No one deserves to go through what you have. Particularly without a family." She hugged Helga "And if you'll have us. . Franz and I will be your parents. And love you with all our hearts."

Helga hugged back. She broke out in tears of joy. She smiled, "Danke, mama."

Maria smiled "jederzeit, meine Tochter."

Helga looked next door and saw two children, around her own age. One boy and one girl. They were both blonde and had blue eyes. Dressed in traditional German clothing. Far better than the rags she was dressed in.

They approached her. The boy said, "Hi."

Helga said, "Hello."

The girl said, "You must be new to town." She extended her hand, "My name is Erika Kreuger. This is my brother, Erik."

Erik said, "Would you be so kind as to tell us your name?"

Helga said, "Helga Muller."

Erik said, surprised, "Oh! Your the Mullers adopted girl? That's so nice!"

Erika said, smiling, "Ja. And don't worry. Everyone is so friendly here!"

Two weeks later. . They learned that a friend had been molested. 

One of the village men said "Molesting children. Just evil. " 

His wife said, "Who would do such a thing?" 

Another woman, one of the school's teachers, said, "The Police chief of Dusseldorf. Since he's so respected, I doubt he'll be punished." 

Helga, Erik and Erika went up to their friends, who'd been molested. 

Erik said, "Heinrich? You alright?" 

Erika went to their other friend, "Lisle? How do you feel?" 

The two weren't speaking to them. Ashamed and saddened by their molestation. 

Before, they were so happy. Now. . They weren't themselves. 

A political candidate had been visiting their village. One Helga's father knew. They served together in the Great War. He rented the empty house across from theirs. 

Helga collected the photos, left behind by the police chief. . And went to that empty house. 

The candidate answered "Ja? What is it?" 

Helga said "If you want help with your campaign. . Show us, the people of Germany. . That you can punish criminals." She handed over the evidence. 

The candidate said, looking over the evidence, "Danke. I shall put this to use Fraulein. ." 

Helga said "Muller. Helga Muller." 

The candidate said "Ah. Franz's adopted girl." He kneeled, shaking her hand "Call me Adolf." 

Muller said "Ja, Herr Hit-" She shook her head, "Adolf." 

Two weeks later. . Hitler presented the evidence to the people of the village. . And the people of Dusseldorf. 

The police chief was put on trial. He yelled "Please! No! I am innocent! Hitler has framed me!" 

The Mayor of Dusseldorf stood over the trial, yelling, "This man is relieved of his duties! For his crime.. The molestation of two children. . He is sentenced. . To hanged by the neck until dead!!" 

As the people screamed at the former police chief in anger he screamed as he was hanged. Until finally. . He was dead. 

Eight years later. . Hitler seized control of Germany. And six years after that. . The war had begun 

(Timeskip. December 4, 1941. Switzerland)

Traveling through the mountains was a group of German soldiers. On a secret mission.

Leading them was a Colonel. A woman. One of her soldiers approached her. He said, "Colonel Muller! There is a blizzard coming. We must seek shelter."

Colonel Helga Muller of the German army turned to the soldier. She said "Haven't you heard? Vampires thrive in the cold." She looked around and said, "Hmm. Though, a storm would make it difficult to see."

Helga and her forces took shelter in a small empty village. Helga taking a small house as her temporary quarters.

A small village. Each cabin had two floors and a basement. The second floor of each cabin was more of a lounge/library. The basements each had a living room, kitchen and bathroom. The first floor was full of bedrooms. All with bunk beds 

Helga had one all to herself. 

Others chatted "A small village in Switzerland? This is our temporary lodging?" 

One soldier replied "It's all we have, till this blizzard clears." 

One group of five had been sent into each cabin, to make sure they're safe. They reported complete safety in all houses. 

Helga yelled "Alright! Now, until this blizzard clears tomorrow. . This is our lodging! We shall be here for another 8 hours! When the sunrises tomorrow. . We shall resume our mission to the castle!" Everyone made some noise. Helga finished, "Get some sleep! Night watch! Take your positions!" 

Everyone went to sleep, except Helga and night watchers. 

Helga spent her night making coffee for her soldiers. 

Night watch soldiers chatted. One said "Of course the Colonel's awake. She's a vampire." 

Another said "So are we. That's why we're on night watch." 

Few hours later. . The son rose. The storm had cleared. 

And they resumed their mission.

Going to a castle. . Formerly owned by Victor Frankenstein.

Most people know of Mary Shelley's book. However. . What they don't know. . The story was true. Victor just gave Mary permission to write his story.

Helga knocked on the door.

One of the castle's caretakers said, "Hello?"

Helga said, "My name is Colonel Helga Muller of the German army. I am here because I'm told you have something here, that could keep the tide of war in Germany's favor."

The caretaker said, "Fraulein Colonel. . Switzerland is a neutral nation. We don't help either side too much. Please, leave us alone!"

Helga yelled, "Either open this door or I shall have to use force!"

The caretaker locked the door even tighter.

Helga signaled her forces. Using a battering ram. They destroyed the door.

The servants gathered broomsticks, frying pans, candles and other objects to try to defend themselves. . But were quickly made unconscious by Helga's forces. 

One servant attempted to attack a soldier with a torch. Only to be shot by the soldier. 

Another took a sword off the wall and wound up dueling a sergeant. He lost. 

One maid attempted to attack Helga from behind with a broom. . Only for Helga to stab her in the knee. 

The cook attempted to hit a soldier with a frying pan. Only to be punched and knocked unconscious 

As her soldiers searched through the castle for any remaining caretakers, that may put up resistance. . Helga searched a room labeled "laboratory". She went inside and saw just that. A laboratory. Then she searched each desk, drawer and table. . Until she found what she was looking for.

(Three days later. Berlin. Reich Chancellery.)

Helga walked into the Fuhrer's office. Seeing the Fuhrer of Germany himself, Adolf Hitler.

Hitler asked, "Colonel Muller. Were you able to find the notes?"

Helga said, "No, Mein Fuhrer. The caretakers of Victor's Castle destroyed the notes before I could reach them.

Hitler threw one of his usual tantrums. Abusing some poor German soldier. He yelled, "This is an outrage! I knew it was a mistake to call off Operation Tannenbaum!"

One of the Generals in the room said, "We need to have at least one neutral country in this war, Mein Fuhrer. It may as well be Switzerland."

Eventually Hitler calmed down. He said, "Colonel Muller. . Can I expect you to have some other plan for Germany's victory?"

Helga said, "Ja Mein Fuhrer. I can assure you. . Germany will win."

She left. And muttered "Germany will win. You will not."

She got into her car. A young blonde woman with blue eyes greeted her. She asked "Did he believe you?"

Helga replied, "Yes, Erika. That foolish Austrian Corporal believed me."

The driver of the car asked, "And. . What truly became of the notes of Frankenstein?"

Helga took out the book and said, "Right here. With me. Where they shall stay until I no longer need them."

As Helga returned to her headquarters. . Something happened. . No one would believe.

(December 8. Boston).

In Boston. . Was a fancy restaurant. Someone snuck in. And took a freshly cooked chicken. Grilled chicken. This person was dressed in a trenchcoat and hat. A rather tall man.

He quickly escaped and went back into the sewers. He said, "Come to Papa." He ate it all the way back to his home.

This was John. He sat in his home, now dressed in a red shirt, jeans and overalls. He turned on his radio, hoping to hear his favorite music.

However, he heard a voice on the radio say, "We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement. From the President of the United States."

FDR came on the radio. He said, "Yesterday, December 7th, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan."

John simply said, in horror, "Oh, God." While he knew Japan was quite a distance from Boston. . He was fearful of what may happen to his fellow Americans. Particularly, fellow Bostonians who were willing to fight the Japanese. Including his VERY patriotic friend, Joe.

Two hours later, Joe, dressed in the uniform of the US army, came into John's home.

He said, "John . . You here?" He looked around for him.

John said, "Over here." As his friend walked up to him, he noticed the uniform. He said, "So. . Off to face Japan, huh?"

Joe said, "John. . Our country was attacked. Two thousand people are dead."

John said, trying to convince his friend to stay, "Well. . Japan is quite a distance from Boston."

Joe replied, "Yeah. Whole other side of the world. But. . This is our country. Which has done a lot for me. And I want to do something for it in return."

John sighed, "You're a true American patriot. Go ahead then. Just. Promise me you won't get your ass killed out there. Because if get killed. . I'm chasing down in the afterlife and kicking your ass."

Joe chuckled at his friend's joke. He said, "I promise."

Three days later. . Germany declared War on America

John signed up for the army. Of course.. Army recruiters were surprised to see a Lycan/werewolf living in the sewers of Boston.. But glad he was willing to help fight Germany. And was accepted in.

(Dallas, Texas).

A group of men lined up in front of the army enlisting post. Among them was one woman. A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a cowgirl outfit. She sighed up. Anne Wilson.

One man yelled to her, "Hey, lady!"

Anne groaned in annoyance. She turned to the man, putting on a fake smile. She said, "Howdy.. What can I do for you?" She hated men like that.. But she was from Texas.. And was raised to be polite.

The man said, "What you can do for me? Go back to sewing club and your kitchen! The army ain't no place for chicks!"

Anne walked up to the man.. Grabbed him by the arm, and flipped him over.. Onto his back. She said, "Maybe not.. But if is a place for me."

Anne was later accepted into the army. And she would be one of the first women in combat.

(Meanwhile, New York City).

In a mansion.. Lived a wealthy African-American family. The Smiths. It was well known how wealthy they were. While, a wealthy black family was rare at the time.. The Smiths were famous because of their philanthropy.

One of them.. The heir to the fortune, George.. Wanted to do something for his country. He was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. Always dressed in the finest clothes.

George came into the army enlistment office. As he signed his name, one jackass whispered to his brother, "I wonder who the Hell they had to rob, to get so rich."

George said, knowingly pushing the jackass' button, "You stole from Africa for money, but claim you worked so hard for it. We work hard, but you think we're thieves." He walked away, "Not every a thief calls someone else a thief."

The jackass attempted to attack, but was stopped by the military police.

Due to an error of the pentagon, however.. George and Joe would both be sent to England.. For training.. To fight Germany. Instead of Japan.

(Ottawa, Canada.)

A young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black winter coat and red and white shirt and jeans sat in her home. This Jacqueline Macgibben. The first woman in Canada to be given a medical degree.

She was eating dinner when she heard these words over the radio, "Today, Canadian prime minister Benjamin King has announced the need for surgeons in the Canadian army. All available surgeons are being asked to sign up, to aid our proud fighting men in the war against Germany."

Jacqueline was a Canadian patriot.. But knew that women, under no circumstances, were allowed in the Canadian army. She had an idea.. She made an altered copy of her medical degree. Altered to look like it belonged to a male doctor. It now said, "Jack, Lynn Macgibben." Binding her chest, and dressed in baggy clothing.. She sighed up.

She noticed all the stares she was getting. Making her voice as low as she could she said, "Oh.. Hey guys." She looked at the posters around the office, "So.. Them German bastards, huh? Well, that's why we're joining the army! Because we're men! We get those manly urges! You know, you just gotta.. Kill things!"

The army recruiter said, "Just shut up and sign here, man!" He handed her some papers.

She went off somewhere private and whispered, "Oh, God that was awkward." She signed up.. And showed her altered medical degree.

The enlisting recruiter said, "Welcome to the Canadian army, Doctor. I hate to say it, but you're the first medical officer to be made a corporal. Sorry man."

Jacqueline said, still using the low voice, "That's alright, sir. That's fine enough for me."

The next day.. She would be sent to her training in England.

Moscow, Russia.

In Stalin's office.. Sat a pair or twins.

A tall man with short silver-ish blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a Soviet artillery officer's uniform. His name was Dimitri. Next to him was his sister.. A tall woman with long silver-ish blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a winter coat with Soviet army markings all over it. Her name is Olga.

They held hands as they fearfully waited for Stalin.

After twenty minutes.. Their nation's aging leader came in. He sat at his desk. He said, "I'm glad you two could come."

Olga said, fearfully smiling, "We always follow orders, comrade Stalin."

Dimitri said, "Always."

Stalin said, "Good. Now.. You two are going to do a little favor for me." He slid down a presentation, "This is a special operation. You shall go to England.. And be part of a special group of allied forces. You shall represent the Soviet Army. And together with our allies.. Defeat Germany."

Dimitri asked, "Will we not be needed here?"

Stalin said, "The Soviet Union shall prevail. Hitler is too arrogant for his own good. And the Soviet army vastly outnumbers his. But.. In order to keep the dream of victory alive.. I need better relations with my allies. America, Britain, France and.. What is called.. Canada?" He shrugged it off, "And to do that.. We all need to fight together." He looked at them, "Can I trust you, to do so?"

They both stood up, "DA COMRADE STALIN!!"

(London, England).

In a large farm, just outside London, was a family.

A man of average height, with black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a blue coat, with a patch of the French flag on his shoulder, white shirt and jeans. His wife, a tall woman (even taller than he was) with short blond hair and green eyes. Dressed in a white shirt, flannel jacket and black pants.

Finally, their daughter. A young girl with short black hair and green eyes. Dressed in a blue flannel jacket, black shirt and jeans. She was playing with a horse on the farm, watching as her parents came home.

The man, was Anton. A French artist and soldier, who fled to England after Dunkirk. The woman was Rachel, an English woman. His wife of 7 years. Then of course.. Their daughter, Alice. Born in 1936.. She was like any other five year old. Prancing around happily in her mother's family home.

Anton smiled as he watched his daughter play. He said, "careful Alice! The farm is very large."

Alice yelled, "I know, papa!"

Anton went inside the farm house, watching his daughter play from a distance.

Rachel asked, "She being a happy girl as usual?"

Anton said, "Happy and pretty. Like her mother." He kissed his wife's cheek.

Rachel said, "If you want sex, all you have to do is ask." She chuckled knowing he understood her joke.

Anton said, chuckling, "I'll remember that."

A knock was heard on the door. Rachel answered it. It was a man, in the uniform of the London police. He said, "Anton and Rachel Lacroix?"

Anton said, walking close to the door, "May qui. May I ask what this is about?"

The policeman said, "You both are summoned to the office of Prime Minister Churchill, immediately." He handed Rachel a letter.

Rachel looked at the letter . . It had Churchill's personal seal.. And the seal of the British prime minister.

She said, "I'll get my parents to watch Alice for a while."

Anton said, "We'll be there within the hour."

(Allied Supreme Headquarters. London).

Two men stood in Churchill's office. Both dressed in the uniform of the US army. Both at the rank of Colonel.

One was a tall man with short gray hair and blue eyes. This was Colonel Jack Phillips.

The other was a shorter man with black hair that had hints of gray, and brown eyes. This was Colonel Alan Wilkins.

Philips said, "So. . Now we wait."

Wilkins said, "Hitler and the Japanese aren't going to wait. Why should we?"

Philips said, in anger, "Because we don't have an army that can match theirs just yet. It takes time. But the people we are supposed to meet. . Are the best of the best of the best."

Wilkins said, "They'd better be."

Phillips left to deal with the unit he was placed in charge of. Wilkins stayed. . As Churchill made his presentation.

(London docks. Two hours later).

John got off his boat for England. He commented, "damn jackasses." He thought of all the jokes the people he'd been on the boat with, had made. Even in his class A, army uniform.. People still sucked.

He walked over to where a bus had been waiting for the American and Canadian soldiers. Taking a seat in the back.. He stayed quiet. Thankful others did too.

He got on the bus and enjoyed a quiet ride. Eventually.. They finally got to allied HQ.

He stepped off the bus.l and saw before him two familiar faces.

He yelled on joy, "Joe! Anne!"

They both turned and saw him. Seeing not only their old friend.. But each other as well.

Anne and John hugged. Anne said, "John! So good to see you!" She realized, "They found you?! They haven't hurt you have they?"

John chuckled, "Just with some words. Wounds that don't hurt for long."

Anne smiled, "Wonderful." She turned to her brother and hugged him. She said, "I love you bro.. And it's good to see you.. But.. Weren't you going to fight Japan?"

Joe chuckled, "Yeah. Error from the Pentagon. Signed up to fight Japan, wound up being sent to fight Germany." He returned his sister's hug,"But you're right. It's good to see you." He turned to John, "And you."

John commented, "At least this way, I can keep an eye on you."

Joe said, laughing, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

Shortly after.. A British corporal came up. He said, "Sergeant Wilson-Thoreau, Anne.. First Lieutenant Wilson, Joe.. And Captain, John?"

The three all said, "Yes."

The British corporal said, "Follow me, please."

They followed him to a room.. Holding a few people. Their ranks were easy to tell by the symbols on their uniforms.. And their names on tags, on their chests

An African-American in a class A uniform.. Second Lieutenant, George smith.

A Canadian corporal, with a medical symbol on the uniform's right sleeve. Jack Lynn Macgibben.

A British sergeant and French private. Rachel and Anton Lacroix.

Finally.. Two Russians. One, a warrant officer, the other a top sergeant. Dimitri and Olga Abdulov

John, Anne and Joe sat down.

Another man entered.. Colonel Alan Wilkins. And right behind him.. British prime minister Winston Churchill.

Churchill said, "It's good to see you all." He sat down, "I have information.. For the big mission.. You shall face during this war." He had a slideshow prepared. He said, "This is Helga Muller. Colonel of the German army. A special part of the German army.." Slides passed, "These are creatures under her command.. And weapons of her designs. Weapons and monsters she intends to use, against the allies.. We can't let that happen. Your mission.. Is to go to her secret bases.. All over Europe and Africa.. To destroy these weapons.. And help our side win the war."

John saw all this.. And was amazed.. Creatures.. Like him. Someone.. Who'd understand. He'd have to investigate.

Everyone else was surprised. First by the mere prescience of John.. But now knowing that more like himself existed .. Shocked them.. But they knew what they had to do.

Churchill said, "This.. Is your mission. Know that while it shall be dangerous.. It is worth it. If anyone wants to pull back now.. I won't stop you." No one stood.

Churchill asked, "Does anyone have any questions?" He looked around.. No one had any questions. He said, "Good. You start your training in Scotland, tomorrow."

End chapter 1.


	2. The first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is put together and faces their first mission

(January, 1942. Scotland)

The team silently sat on a bus to Scotland. It took a four hour drive. But they eventually got to their destination. An old army training camp. Complete with barbed wire fences, barracks and a shower area.

Wilkins stood on a pedestal. He said "Some of you may know me. Some of you may not. My name is Colonel Alan Wilkins of the United States Army. I am your commanding officer. This training camp. . Is one of seven. I have seven officers on my staff, that I am responsible for. This camp. . Is just for this team. Within three weeks it shall be open for the others I command. In that three week period. . You all shall train here together. Eat here together. Shower here. . But you have been accommodated for that."

Everyone chuckled.

Wilkins continued "It is in this camp. . You shall learn how to properly fight the Germans. And after so. . We shall depart on our first mission. Good luck. you'll need it."

He left.

Joe said, "Well.. He seems.."

Anne interrupted, "I think he's an asshole."

Joe said. "Come on, Anne."

Anne said, "No. He just drops us off, gives a big speech, and walks away. Not even going to spend the three days with us. I legitimately think.. He's an asshole."

John chuckled, "Well. . If he doesn't come back, by the time three weeks are up.. Then we'll know." He looked around, "I guess.. We just choose our bunks, and get to training."

A man walked up. An officer. He took one look at John and said, "Damn. The rumors are true. We got a damn Wolfman in our ranks." He cleared his throat, "My name.. Is Major Jack smith of the US army. I and six others.. Shall be training you all. In combat. Weapons. Espionage.. And sabotage."

Jacqueline said, "So.. Exactly what shall we be learning?"

Smith said, "You shall be learning how to properly jump out of an aircraft, for missions where it will be needed. You shall learn how to properly wield and fire a gun. How to sneak behind enemy lines, undetected. And.. How to engage in hand to hand combat." He took out some papers.

Rachel muttered, "Obviously, he came prepared." She knew this would be high likely, as you need to prepare a speech every now and again.

Smith read the speech, "You shall learn how to work as a team in the battlefield and on espionage missions. You shall learn how to trust each other.. And how to face the enemy."

After smith's speech.. The nine of them were shown to their barracks.

The women would all share a small barracks. Very stable military bunks, and. . Kinda plain. Almost nothing inside the bunks.

The men would share another barracks. Nothing different from the women's. Except.. There was a separate room. A room for the commanding officer (obviously, John).

Joe, who knew of the wealth of George's family, walked up to him. He said, "Kinda odd, isn't it?"

George asked, curious, "What do you mean?"

John said, trying to be friendly, "You know.. You go from the high wealthy life of New York City. . To living in the barracks provided by the army." He backed up, "Just.. Kinda weird, isn't if?"

George said, "My family is only rich.. Because worked hard enough to get that money. And had go through a lot of shit to get it. I grew up in a mansion.. My mother didn't."

Dimitri, who shared the bunk with George, asked, "What of your father?"

George said, mildly irritated, "Hell if I know. He left us, when I was young."

Joe said, "I'm.. Sorry."

George said, "Don't worry about it. Just here to help my country." He extended his hand, "George Smith."

Joe smiled, "Joe Wilson."

They shook hands.

Joe looked at Dimitri, "How about you?"

Dimitri said "My name is Dimitri Alperovitch. I am Soviet artillery officer."

Joe asked, "You don't seem very fond of us."

Dimitri said, "My apologies, Comrades. But you are all capitalists. In the Soviet Union. . We are trained to hate capitalists."

John sighed and sat down, next to Dimitri. He said "Look. . I know you don't like Capitalism. . But regardless . . We are fighting the Germans together. Because of that. . It wouldn't kill us to be a little friendly with each other."

Joe turned to the disguised Jacqueline, "How about you?"

Lowering her voice yet again she said "Name's Macgiven. Jack Lynn Macgiven."

John heard this but said nothing. Simply watched.

Joe said, "Oh. You're our medic?"

Jacqueline replied "Yes. I'm your surgeon. But, don't think I won't be with you guys on the battlefield."

Joe said, "Good gonna need everyone to fight the krauts."

Finally he turned to Antoine.

Antoine sighed "My name is Antoine Lacroix. I am a soldier of the French army. . And an artist."

John simply smirked, "So, we have some kind of entertainment." 

Everyone laughed. 

Antoine said, still chuckling, "Qui, Mon Capitaine." He dusted himself off, "But.. Art is about expressing one's self. I became an artist, in the summer of 1932. I used art, to display my feelings. My joys. My sorrows.. And most of all.. My love, for my wife." 

George said, "Ah. Got ourselves a married man here, eh?" 

Antonine smiled, "Qui. In case you didn't notice.. There is an Englishwoman, in this camp. That is my wife, Rachel." He chuckled, "My wife of seven years, now. The mother of my child. Half of the paintings I have made, are a testament to how much I love her." 

Everyone there chuckled. Antoine yelled, "Shut up!" 

Meanwhile, with the women. 

Anne laid in her bunk, and removed her army boots. She placed her feet, on the bunk above her. She said, "Ah! Feels good to relax." 

Her bunkmate, Rachel, asked, "Excuse me.. Why are your feet on my bunk?" 

Anne said, smiling, "I'm from Texas. Hardcore as we are.. We like to relax every now and again, you know. Sorry about it.. But I have been trudging in these damn army boots, for a couple hours. Feels good to finally take 'em off." 

Olga said, smirking, "The same way I'm told, American women feel about undergarments." 

Olga and Rachel both laughed. 

Anne smiled, "Well.. I wouldn't know nothin' about that." 

Rachel looked around and said, "Does it bother anyone else that, out of all nine of us.. There's only three women?" 

Anne smirked, "Well.. You'd be surprised. That Canadian seems.. Kinda feminine." 

Olga said, "Perhaps, he's just different." She took out a book she had, "Like the scrawny Frenchman." 

Rachel chuckled, "Oh.. He's different.. But I assure you.. My husband is all man." 

Anne smiled, "Oh.. Frenchie's your husband, huh?" 

Rachel smiled, "For seven years." She revealed her wedding ring, "Happiest seven years of my life." 

Anne and Olga smiled. Glad to know their new friend was happy. 

Later on.. The nine of them walked outside. 

Major smith had a presentation prepared. He said, "Here.. You shall learn how to properly jump out of an aircraft. From jumping out.. You shall learn how to operate, through the European terrain. And surprise attack the enemy. The soldier who does this successfully.. Will kill or capture that German." 

This training went for an hour. First practicing from a high stage.. Then from an actual aircraft. 

Antoine actually sat the training out. Because.. He was a pilot. He already knew, how to jump out. 

Next bit of training was weapons. 

Anne looked at the guns around her. She said, "Custom, US army rifle. AK-47." She picked up another, "Uzi, nine millimeter, stolen from Italian POWs, no doubt." She noticed a canon, "47 millimeter canon." 

George seemed impressed, "A Texas girl, who knows her weaponry? I thought girls in the south, just learned how to be 'proper ladies' and all that." 

Anne chuckled, "Not me. I studied weapons, soon as I turned 16." 

George was once again, blown away. He said "You. . Studied weapons?"

Anne smirked "Hey. I wanted to know how to defend myself and my family. Besides. . I ain't like other Texas girls."

George smiled, "Clearly."

With aid from the instructors. . Each of them passed weapons training with flying colors.

Major Smith said "Good work with weapons." He turned to John, "But. . I doubt you'll need it."

John said, annoyed, "Well. . I may not need. But claw, fist and fang will only get you so far."

Next form of training was hand to hand combat. 

First up to spar was Anne and George. 

Anne said, "Don't go easy on me." She took off her cowgirl hat, "Or.. Are you afraid of hittin' a girl?" 

George replied,"I was raised to be a gentleman.. But, I doubt the women of Germany will show me mercy. So, I ain't showing it to them." 

Anne chuckled. They spared. George hit fast, but Anne dodged. This continued for am hour.. Until finally, it looked like he hit her, and she fell to the ground. 

She yelled, "Ow!" She put a hand to her nose.

George got concerned for her. He ran over to her, "You okay?" He didn't want to hurt her. But he feared he may have. 

But, she kicked him off his feet. She got up and smiled, "I'm fine. You gotta pay more attention. Deceit is a weapon, the Germans will use against you." 

George wiped his face, "I'll keep that in mind." 

They continued to spar, passing very well. 

Sparing continued among them all. They were well prepared.. To face the Germans hand to hand. 

Next was Jackie's medical expertise.

First patient up, was Olga.

Jacqueline said "Okay. So, here's the treatment." She wrapped up Olga's wounded arm."

Olga asked "Is. . Canada a separate country from America?"

Jacqueline said "Yes it is. Main differences. . We are technically still part of the British empire. . And, unlike the USA. . We spend less money on bullets. . And more on medicine."

Olga chuckled "A difference between you and the Soviet Union as well." She looked at Jacqueline, "Comrade Macgiven. . If I may ask. . Why are you a surgeon? When Hitler attacked the Soviet Union, Comrade Stalin declared that all Soviet people shall fight."

Jacqueline said "Well. . I went into medical school. First wo-" She remembered the secret, "First one in my family to become a doctor. A surgeon. Canadain army sent out a call for surgeons. . I joined up. Canada is probably the only army. . Aside from yours of course. . That allows medical officers to join in the fighting. I still do my duty as a surgeon. . But I WILL help you fight."

Olga said, "Well. . Perhaps Canada will have a place for me after the war."

Jacqueline got curious "You're not going back to the USSR?"

Olga replied "They would never allow me back." She rubbed her arm and blushed, "Stalin. . Hates homosexuals. He has deemed it illegal for us to even. . Exist within the USSR. I fight for my country, absolutely. . But I will NEVER fight for him. Because he has made life so hard for us."

Jacqueline blushed this time, "Y-You're a lesbian?"

Olga said "Da. I am attracted to other women." She looked at Jacqueline "Please, doctor. Keep the secret. If the Soviets found out, that there is so much as one homosexual within our army. . They would hang that homosexual."

Jacqueline put Olga's hand in hers, "Trust me. I won't tell anyone. I would rather die than let Stalin hurt you."

Olga smiled "You are either very brave or very stupid, to stand up to Stalin. But. . Thank you." She noticed something, "Uh, Doctor. . I think that is enough tape around my arm."

Jacqueline looked and saw that she had tied up Olga's arm, from shoulder to hand in medical tape.

They shared a laugh as Jacqueline undid the unneeded portion 

Later on.. 

John, Dimitri, Antoine, Rachel and George sat at a table, gambling. 

Dimitri said, "This is a rather. . Interesting game."

Joe said, "It's called poker. "

George asked "Where's Anne?"

Dimitri asked "And Olga?"

John smiled "Well. . They told me they were going on an inspection of some sort."

Meanwhile, Olga was watching the showers from a distance. Waiting patiently for their surgeon.

Anne snuck up behind her and said, "Whatcha waiting on?"

Olga jumped in surprise. She yelled "What are you doing?!"

Anne smirked, "Just looking for you. And trying to figure out just what our dearest surgeon is hiding."

Olga considered it, "Very well. I guess I can use all the help I can get."

They watched as their Canadian comrade looked in all directions. . Then walk into the shower building.

They slowly and quietly followed 'him.' Going into the building themselves and thankful that the shower had already generated enough steam to hide them, and was loud enough to hide their voices.

They went through the surgeon's belongings.

Olga sighed, "Pornography magazine. Definitely a man."

Anne said, suspicious "Well. . Porn is only legal for the Canadian army. USA, porn is illegal. The army can easily get our hands on. . But we're still not allowed to have it." She saw something, "Plus. . I don't know any man in either America or Canada. . Who would wear this." She held up a pair of panties, which were colored after the Canadian flag.

Olga saw them and said "I agree. But. . Keep looking." Olga then saw medical tape. But not for medical use. Especially since they saw no blood.

Anne said "Hmm? Binding tape? I know he's a surgeon but. . No blood?" She realized, "In America. . When girls with big cha-chas want to hide them, they use this stuff."

Olga said, confused, "Uh. . Cha-chas?"

Anne said, grabbing her own sizable breasts, "These things. In Texas, some people call them cha-chas."

Olga said "Ah! I understand now. But. . Why hide them?"

Anne replied "Well. . In the US Army. . I am the first woman to be allowed in combat. Women in the US Army also serve in both espionage and nursing.. In Canada, I don't think they even allow women in their army."

Then, they saw the stream go down. They heard the shower turn off. Anne grabbed the towel on the floor and took it.

Jacqueline reached for it. She said "Oh, come on! I know I placed it on the floor." She walked out. . Anne let the towel go and let Jacqueline dry herself. . But she soon saw her comrades before her.

They were both stunned. Anne said, gesturing to Jacqueline's breasts, "At least we know what your secret is now."

Jacqueline said, "Uh. ." She had no idea what to say. Now knowing her secret was revealed.

Olga. . Was practically falling in love with the Canadian woman. She'd been intrigued by her before. . But now knew it was love 

Jacqueline yelled, "What the hell are you two doing in here?!" 

Anne said, smirking, "We knew you had a secret, and we wanted to know what it is. So.. Now we do." 

Jacqueline yelled, "YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED?!" 

Anne's smirk increased, "Well. . What would be the odds, that you would deny it?" 

Jacqueline prepared to defend herself, before she realized what Anne was saying. She said, "Yeah, good point." She let go of the towel and said, "Please, Anne, Olga.. You have to keep this a secret. If the higher ups find out, I'll be booted out of the army." 

Olga walked up, and grasped Jacqueline's hand, "Doctor.. You keep my secret. A secret that shall keep me alive.. In return.. I shall keep your secret." 

Jacqueline replied, with a very wide smile, "Thank you." She turned to Anne. 

Anne said, smiling, "Hey. I got my reasons to keep secrets from the brass. They keep plenty from me.. Why not return the favor?" 

Jacqueline said "Thank you so much."

Shortly after, Jacqueline got dried off and got a fresh uniform on.

They all walked to the gambling table.

Jacqueline revealed her secret. 

She said, still using the deep voice, "My real name isn't Jack Lynn. . It's Jacqueline." She sighed and went into her regular voice "I'm really a woman." 

Dimitri said, dumbfounded, "Well, that explains why you always shower alone."

George said "I wondered why you always got interested in those. . Women's clothing magazines."

Antoine said "And now I understand why your voice was always so high when you jumped out of the plane."

Rachel said, "And why you and I have the exact same shoe size."

Joe suddenly realized, "Oh! That's why you get so upset that I have no fashion sense."

John just sat there reading a newspaper.

Everyone, including Jacqueline yelled "YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

John said, "Yes." He gestured to his nose, "This thing is about a thousand times more powerful than any human nose." He put his paws on the paper, "I can smell pheromones of people. Particularly, the pheromones that come off of each gender." He held up his paper, "Read this."

It was a Canadian newspaper. The main article was about the first woman in Canadain history to receive a medical degree. . And that . Was in fact. . Jacqueline Macgiven.

John giggled "When you grow up in the sewers of Boston. . You get a lot of time to read." He examined the article, "I read quite a few foreign articles. . Mainly because quite a few people throw them into the sewer for some odd reason."

Jacqueline sighed "So. . You knew. Guess it was good to have at least one person know."

John said "Yeah. And now. . Everyone knows."

Then. . They started to truly gamble and talk

Antoine asked "Mon Capitaine. . Were you being serious, when you said you grew up in a sewer?"

John looked at him in irritation, "Yeah. Creatures like me don't exactly get to live in big fancy mansions, now do we?" He looked to George "You got rich because you and your family worked your asses off. For me. . I could bust my ass until I don't have an ass anymore. It wouldn't matter. I'd still be stuck in a sewer." He looked down "Thing about humans. . You fear, what you do not understand."

Everyone looked down in shame.

Joe said "Yeah. . But Anne and I looked out for you. Always. Always will."

Anne said, "I would die before I let anything happen to my friend."

George stood up, "I know what it's like to be hated. . Just because you're different. Believe it or not. . There's a lot of people who would love to see me dead, rather than talk to me." He held out his hand, "And I refuse to see anyone else go through that. . And do nothing about it. I'll fight with you any day, Captain."

Jacqueline said, "You protect my secret, when it is most dire. I'll fight with you. No matter what the cost."

Rachel stood up, "I am an Englishwoman. I will fight for my friends. Be they human. . Or not."

Antoine said, "I am your friend, Capitaine. Your story is a hard one. . But I will side with you. No matter what."

The Soviet twins said nothing. Just nodded.

John said, "Thank you all. I'd fight with you all anywhere too."

Playing blackjack.

John yelled "Royal flush."

Everyone groaned in irritation.

Dimitri looked angrily at George "Why do you care, you're rich!"

George said "Still never pleasant to lose."

Dimitri replied, "it never is."

Joe asked "What does a Russian know about losing?"

Dimitri was shocked and confused by his statement and replied, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Joe said "Well. . You guys fought Japan back in the thirties. You never lost a battle. You're helping us fight the Germans, and now that the Generals have taken control from Stalin, you've stopped losing. Stalin outlawed gambling so you can't lose at that

Dimitri replied" well yes. Thank you but we have won every war,not every battle we had was a victory."

Anne said "Yeah. I read up on how ya lost to the British in 1730."

Dimitri replies "yes that was a rough lost we took.

Olga said "At least Stalin wasn't in charge back then."

Anne asked "I been wonderin'. . What's so bad about him? He's fighting the Germans. We're fighting the Germans. So. ."

Dimitri replied, "sure he may be fighting the Germans but he's actually very cruel to not only to his own men but his own family too."

Olga replied "Common enemy. No common goals. After Germany surrenders. . He will probably set out to conquer the world himself." She shook her head "Last year. . The Germans captured his son, Yakov. They gave him the chance for a prisoner exchange. . Stalin said he had no son by that name."

Anne said, "Geez, what an asshole."

John muttered "Not to mention his hate of Muslims AND homosexuals." He gathered his money.

Dimitri said "Sister. . I don't like him either. . But he industrialized our nation. He is riding it of the German filth that is invading it. And, best of all. . He's not here."

George said "Well. . Political asshats aside." He laid some money down, "On with the game."

The gambling went on. John somehow kept winning.

Rachel said, "How do you keep winning, Captain?!"

John smirked, "When you grow up in the sewers. . You get a LOT of time to read. Particularly, when people throw gambling books into the sewer."

George said, "Yeah, and I suppose you have read college grade books, too?"

John said "That's the one thing I don't like about Boston. People just throw books into the sewer. And I have read them all. College grade, gambling, Shakespeare, Karl Marx, you name it."

George said, "Well, that explains the drop in kids education."

John asked "Huh? What do you mean?"

George replied, " I've seen people do some stupid things out in the streets and it would seem like common sense not to do the things that they've done."

John said "So. . You think it has something to do with people throwing books into my home?"

George replied, "Well, that's probably one of the reasons?"

John said "Never threw any kids books down there, though. You guys probably spent fourth grade reading Little Red riding hood. . I spent it. . Reading Macbeth."

George replied "Yeah, some of us are simple minded."

Antoine said "I was wondering why a. . Creature who grew up in the sewers was so well educated. Now I know."

Rachel then smacked her husband on the head.

Rachel said, "You should know your manners!" She looks at John "I'm sorry, sir!"

John said "Trust me. . Growing up. . When people did somehow spot me. . I've been called worse."

Rachel said, "Yes, but still I'm sorry for my husband's loose lips.

John said "Your apology is accepted. Just. . Keep your mind on the game." He looked to Antoine "Especially you, Frenchie." He showed his cards. . Beating Antoine.

Antoine then slammed his head on the table and faintly said, "Damn it!"

Rachel said "Don't worry dear. At least you can fight the Germans."

Anne said "Yep." She looked to George "Lay down your cards, pretty boy." Then to John "Maybe he can beat you."

Others were confused.

Dimitri asked "Did she call him pretty boy?"

John said, laughing, "I think she just did!"

Dimitri said "But. . I was told she's from Texas. And. . George is black."

Rachel asked, "Where are you going with that?"

Anne said, "I know where he's going. And yes. . I am from Texas. But no. . Not everyone there is racist." She muttered "Hell, I when I was seventeen. . I snuck into a black school and drilled a hole into the boys showers."

Rachel was shocked and replied, " ANNE you nasty girl!"

Anne said "I was seventeen and I have always liked Black guys, shut up."

George blushed when he heard that "Always, huh?"

Anne also blushed "Uh. . Yeah." She put her cowgirl hat over her face.

Joe realized "Oh, God. My little sister has a crush."

Anne then smacked him and said, "SHUT UP!" 

John smiled "These two were my best friends growing up. And I always laughed when he did something stupid like that."

Everybody started laughing.

John came to the final discussion. . As he seemed to have everyone beat.

He said "So. . Tomorrow's our first mission. Off to face the enemy in Africa."

Joe says "yes it is."

Anne said "Only three weeks of training. . But I think we can take 'em."

John said, " I'm sure! We just need to toss you in after them, I'm sure they'll turn around real quick."

George said "Well I. . Agree. I think we can take them."

Jacqueline said "Just try not to get yourselves too wounded."

Dimitri said, "we'll try." 

John smiled "In all seriousness. . Tomorrow. . We face the enemy." He held out his hand "But I have faith that we can win."

Joe put his hand on top of John's paw, "Me too."

Anne put her hand on top of theirs, "Same."

George did the same "Yeah! Take down some Nazi fuckers."

Jacqueline did the same "They won't know what hit them."

Antoine said "Viva la l' allié." As he put his hand on top of theirs

Rachel did the same as well, "For the honor of our nations."

Dimitri said "Onward, my friends. To victory."

Olga was the last "All for one. One for all. Let's face some Nazis."

(Next day)

Everyone gathered outside the airfield. A fully fueled plane waited for them 

Major Smith said, "Ladies and gentlemen. . I truly do wish we had more than three weeks. But I am afraid that can't be done. The German army won't wait. . Neither will we." He smiled "I have enjoyed your training and being your instructor. Hopefully. . I'll see you all again after the war."

Colonel Wilkins came by and yelled "Alright! Enough mush! Onto the damn plane!"

Everyone yells"SIR YES SIR!

Antoine went into the pilot seat. Apparently they'd made him the unit's pilot.

Anne asked Rachel "Has ever flown before?"

Rachel said "He graduated from flight school before the war."

Dimitri said, "well that's good, I guess?"

Rachel said "However. . He's never flown with more people than me and our daughter before."

Everyone starts tightening their seatbelts.

Antoine muttered "Of course. Should've expected that."

They took off and. . Surprisingly got all the way to African air space

John said "So. . We are going to face the enemy."

Antoine yelled "Fifteen minutes Capitaine!"

Anne said "Well. . Now what?"

Rachel said "Perhaps you can tell me why you are so obsessed with beer?"

Anne said "Texas is hot!"

Rachel said, "I guess that's one good reason."

George said "Or if you just like to party."

Anne chuckled "True."

Everyone chuckled.

John said "Okay. Now. . We need to think about this."

Anne said "I got a baseball Bat. I got a gun. . Everyone else has a gun."

John said, "yes but we need a plan."

Antoine said "Well. . We're going to jump out of this plane, that's step one."

John asked "And does anyone have any ideas for part two?"

George yelled "You tell us, you're Captain!"

John said, "we go in quietly and if someone tries to sound an alarm. Take them out."

Rachel said "Well. . I'm your sniper I'll need somewhere to do that properly."

Anne said "I can cause a distraction for you."

John said, "we should stop and take a look at the base with our binoculars first. To see if we could find some place to take positions incase if things start to go to hell and to see where they may be hiding some of their weapons."

Joe said "Good thinking, Sir. But one last question. . Since we're supposedly fighting fucking vampires and God knows what else. . How do the rest of us fight them. You'll have no trouble, but. ."

Rachel said "The preacher blessed all our bullets, remember?"

Joe said, "Sorry, don't remember that." 

John said "Yeah. . Because you slept through it." He looked to the window behind him, "How much longer Ant?"

Antoine said " just one more minute."

John ordered them "That means we're going to have to jump. God knows how many miles into enemy territory. Good luck."

Antoine yelled "We are over the drop zone, Capitaine!"

John yelled "Alright! Let's go!"

The door opened. . First. . They grabbed their supplies. Making sure medical supplies were safely sent down first.

Then, one by one they jumped.

Rachel realized something, "Wait! If Antoine jumps out of the plane . . It'll crash."

They all landed in safe places. Antoine jumped out. . Crashing the plane. . Into a group of German tanks.

He said "Well. . That happened."

Everyone met up and took out binoculars .

John said "Well. . That is the enemy base." He saw a building labeled 'Weapons storage.' He said "Enemy soldiers are going to be walking back and forth to that building more than anywhere else in this whole base." He found a tree "Perfect spot for a sniper." He looked to the mass amount of enemy forces guarding the base, "May need that distraction after all."

Anne said "Way ahead of you, Sir!" She ran out to the field. . And threw a grenade. . Into the canon of a German tank. Causing an explosion.

The German soldiers looked and saw her. She yelled "Come on, you Nazi fucks!"

John whispered to Joe, "She sure knows how to get attention.

Joe said "Yeah. . Mom and Dad always said so."

John looked at Rachel, pointing to the tree.

Rachel said "I'm on it."

Antoine said "I thought I married an Englishwoman, not a monkey."

Rachel then smacked him on the back of the head and said, "Oh, hush."

John looked, at Antoine and said, "Guess, you're gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight?"

Antoine muttered "Probably until after the War."

Rachel spotted her targets. Most German soldiers ran after Anne. . Some stayed to guard the weapons.

She sighed "You can do this." She loaded her sniper rifle and took aim

One by one the Germans fell from her bullets. Until eventually. . There were only three left.

The others snuck into the base, later getting Rachel down.

She said, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

They went in through the sewers. Everyone else groaned.

John said "Huh. Smells like home to me."

George asked "Boston? Thought their sewers were cleaner."

John said "Sewer? Clean? What are you smoking?"

Meanwhile. . Anne had brought most of the Germans away. . Into an American ambush.

She later went into the sewers and found the others.

She said "Damn. Y'all took so long to find."

John said "Didn't think Texans considered four hours a long time."

They made their way into the base.

George grabbed a guard and snapped his neck. He said "Lights out."

They made their way into the weapons storage area. Rachel put the silencer on her sniper rifle. There were six guards. She took only four bullets to kill all six.

John said "Anne. . Your our weapons woman. . Got any explosives?"

Anne smirked "Enough to blow up all of Germany." She laid the explosives down everywhere.

As they walked out, Rachel saw some spot lights. They followed it, hoping that the light would lead them into a target. However they soon heard the marching of German boots.

John said "So. . This is most likely-"

A woman said "A trap." The lights came on. Revealing Helga.

Helga and John locked eyes. . Love at first sight.

Rachel cleared her throat, "So. . You're Colonel Helga Muller?"

Helga snapped out of it, "Ja. I am." She looked at the other eight, "Surrender now, and I shall be fair."

They all, even John said, "Nah."

Helga said, "You can't say I never offered you the chance."

The fight began. Anne ran up to a German soldier. She yelled, "Batter up!" and hit him with her baseball Bat. Then she ran behind another German, whipped his helmet off and hit him in the back of the head with her bat. Repeating this process with every German she saw.

Antoine left to find an escape route.

The Soviet twins prepared. Olga, having been a ballerina before the war, used her ballet skills in combat.

Dimitri stole a German cannon.

George took his pistol and shot at the Germans. Punching ones that rushed him.

Joe went entirely by punching. Punching German after German as they rushed him. Taking their guns out of their hands before so.

Rachel got up on a high platform and shot at the Germans near Helga.

John rushes to Helga to confront her. He yelled, "Come here!"

German soldiers surrounded Jacqueline. She said "Don't think I won't hurt you, just because I'm a surgeon."

John brought his claw to Helga, only for her to stop it with her sword.

She said "I have never seen anything like you before. With you on our side. . Germany's victory would be assured."

John said "You're damn pretty woman, but your words are ugly."

Helga asked, "A woman can try, can't she?" 

John said, "I'm curious. Why are you fighting for a villain like Hitler anyway?" As he swung his claws at her.

Helga scoffed, "I am not. I plan to kill him when the War is over. I fight. . For Germany. My home country. I don't fight for that petty tyrant from Austria."

John was shocked by her response and said, " Oh.. Okay?I can respect you wanting to fight and protect your home."

Helga asked "Then. . Why do you proceed to fight me?"

John replied, "Because I'm doing the same for my home."

Helga said, nodding, "Respectable." She held up her sword, "Now. Perhaps I can't convince you to fight for Germany. . But I can face a worthy opponent."

She pushed her sword forward, only for John to stop it with his claw.

The fight kept going

George asked "Anne! How did you set the timer for?"

Anne yelled "Timer?! The bombs will go off. . Soon!"

Everyone asked "HOW SOON!?"

Anna said, "Well....if we don't leave now! then we'll get buried!"

John turned to yell at her. . Only for Helga to wound him.

She threw him a first aid kit. She yelled to her soldiers in German. She turned to John. . And blew him a kiss. She said "Farewell my dear. Till next we meet." She turned to a bat and escaped.

Antoine yelled "Through here! I got a plane!"

They followed him to the plane 

He flew them as far as Allied territory in Africa. Landing them in an airfield.

Wilkins stood outside the plane. He yelled, "What the fuck was that?!"

Everyone was confused.

John said "I don't understand, Colonel. The facility was destroyed, we seized one of the weapons. Rest have been destroyed. And the Germans are retreating, thanks to General Patton."

Wilkins said, in anger, "You didn't kill the Nazi Colonel. You let her escape! You were supposed to have this mission completed within two hours, not five! And most of all. . You are going to be receiving credit that should be mine!"

George yelled, "We busted our asses to get in there and fight! What did you do, 'sir?'!

Wilkins fired back, "I am your commanding officer! I have to command the nine of you and 7 other units, so I can beat Germany. . And face America's REAL enemy! The damn Japs!"

Anne held up her baseball bat, "I'm gonna slug him." She turned to John, "Can I slug him?"

John said "Well. . I wouldn't stop you, but I have a strong feeling it would land us in trouble."

Wilkins yelled, "Damn right, you beast!"

Another voice yelled, "Enough!" They turned to see an older man dressed in the US Army uniform. . With one star on each of his shoulders.

George asked "Who the hell is he?"

The man said "Son, my name is Brigadier General Daniel Turner." He gestured to Wilkins, "I'm his superior officer." He looked at Wilkins, "And personally. . I think they did very well."

Wilkins yelled, "Sir! They were supposed to seize the facility and kill that Nazi bitch! AND do so within 30 minutes."

General Turner replied, "Colonel. . The mission was to seize the facility if possible, destroy it if necessary. Nine people can't seize a facility on their own. The weapons inside were destroyed before they could be used against us. One has been brought to us, to study and reverse engineer. As well. ." He gestured to the plane, "This plane can also be studied . . And brought to use against the very Germans who created it." He looked Wilkins in the eye, "And killing Colonel Muller was never part of the mission. You're just eager to be transferred to the Pacific."

Wilkins yelled "But, General! The credit!"

General Turner looked at Anne and said, "Slug him."

Anne proceeded to whack Wilkins in the back of the head with her baseball bat.

Turner then said, "Now. . We move into the European Theatre." 

They made their way back to London and met in the briefing room.

General Turner said, "Colonel Wilkins is temporarily away. So, for this mission. . I'll be in charge." He pointed to a map of Europe. He gestured particularly to Denmark, "Muller has a lab in Denmark." He pointed around the map, "Thanks to your team, we now know that she has facilities all over Europe. Your next mission. . Is in Denmark."

John asked, "What can we expect to see there, General?" 

Turner replied, "Unlike Africa, where Helga only commanded about a thousand or so soldiers.. She'll probably have quite a few more, in her European facilities. So.. Extra security. As well, you'll probably need to sneak in." 

John was making a plan in his mind.. But didn't say just yet, 

Turner finished, "Well.. I'm hoping you can destroy this facility soon. Rumor is, Hitler's planning something big in Denmark. And we need to stop it." 

John said "No need to worry, Sir. They won't even move past Denmark." 

Turner said "I don't mean to put anymore pressure on you than I already have. But the enemy is planning something big in Denmark. And Eisenhower has ordered me to put a stop to it. Before it can even begin."

John replied, "Don't worry Sir. We can do it. "

Turner said, "Good. I will expect a full report in three days." He got up "Dismissed."

Everyone walked out. Joe knew John had a plan. 

Joe asked, "What are you planning? I know that look on your face. You only have that look on your face, when you have a plan in mind." 

John replied, "Well.. You'll know when the plane takes off."He grabbed a drink, "But, what I can tell you.. You will be in charge of the others for about a week." 

(Later on) 

The plane took off and got to Denmark's airspace. John jumped out and landed.. In front of two blonde vampires. He held up his hands and said, "I surrender." The plane sent out a red flash.. Looking similar to being shot down. However.. The others landed and jumped out. 

(Helga's base). 

Helga overlooked her factory's production. Which had increased drastically since it started involving the prisoners. 

She watched as Erik and Erika walked into the base.. With John. She shouted to them, "What is going on?!" 

They walked close enough to her. Erika said, "We were simply taking a walk together. For.." She whispered, "Which later leads to sex for us.." She returned to normal voice, "When we saw him jump out of a plane, that was shot down shortly after." 

Helga looked at John, "An American trick, no doubt. Your friends shall soon come for you." She looked to Erik, "Take him to my quarters." 

Erik was confused, "But, Fraülein colonel.. Shouldn't he be in a cell?" 

Helga said, "Most prisoners, yes. Not this one." She looked him up and down, "I will talk to him.. Personally." 

Erik nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." 

They took John up to Helga's bedroom. He took in how spacious and decorated it was. 

He was sat down by the guards. He noticed something. He said, "Are you two married.. Or brother and sister?" 

Erik said, "You're an enemy officer.. And our prisoner.. Why should we talk to you?" 

John shrugged, "I don't know. Pass the time?" He was going to get bored, simply waiting around for Helga to show up. 

Erika sighed, "Actually.. We can't get married.. Because we're brother and sister." 

John was amazed and surprised. He asked, "What?" 

Erik looked into her eyes and said, "We are brother and sister.. But during our teenage years.. We fell in love." 

John realized, "That explains why you reek of sex." He shrugged, "I can smell pheromones. Especially sexual pheromones." 

Erik said, "Yes. Every night." 

Erika walked behind him and said, "Not sex.. Love making." She kissed him.. And he happily returned it. 

John said, "Well. . If you two ever have kids.. At least they'll know they're a.. Close family." 

Erik and Erika didn't care what he was saying. The thought of children was wonderful to them, and would only be an extension of their love. 

Soon enough, Helga arrived. With a cart full of food behind her. She said to Erik and Erika, "Leave us." 

They looked confused.. But with a simple look, she reassured them.

They left.. And John and Helga finally got a chance to talk. 

She said, "You'll have to forgive everyone's reaction to you. It's just that.. We have never seen anything like you before. Only in myths and legends." 

John looked at her, "So.. You don't know of anyone else like me? Anyone?" 

Helga thought about it, "There is one, in Russia. Specifically, Siberia.. But he's occupied with.. Other affairs." 

John said, "Oh. I see." He looked around.. Then back at her, "I didn't expect a colonel to decorate her room so.. Colorfully." 

Helga blushed, "I may be a Colonel.. But I am also a woman. I can't have everything so dark and dismal all the time." 

John chuckled, "Odd for a vampire." He looked at her, "Another creature said only to be in myth and legend." 

Helga smirked, "And yet, in the real world.. We are found all over Europe." She looked towards a mark on his neck, "That looks.. Old." 

John saw it, "Looking like I do, growing up in Boston.. Will get you that.. And worse." He lightly undid his uniform, showing the scars all over his body.. But also showing most of his Lycan/werewolf body to Helga. While she was horrified by the scars.. She was also hypnotized by the sheer muscle. 

She said, "Americans.. Do that to each other?" 

John said, "Only ones who are different. Growing up in Boston.. I was hated because of what I am. They judged me before they even knew me. Lucky for me.. I had two good friends, and had made my home in the sewers and abandoned train stations." 

Helga listened to his words. She said, "The sewers.. Yet you are well read." 

John replied, "Because some idiot back in Boston keeps throwing books into the sewers." 

Helga sighed, "Sounds like that buffoonish tyrant, Hitler. Burning books solely because they were written by Jewish authors." 

John said, "Stupidity is global, I guess."

Helga said, "Agreed." She looked down his collar, "Scars all over you. More form the fair people of Boston?" 

John looked down in shame, "Yes." 

Helga turned around and lightly opened her shirt. John was shocked at the scars all over her back. But was also mesmerized by those tight uniform jeans around her big ass. 

She said, "These are from the fair people of Dusseldorf." She turned her head to look at him, "Regardless of where we come from. . Humans always fear what they don't understand.." A smile crept across her face, "Except for my village." 

John asked, confused, "Village?" 

Helga said, "After my birth mother died.. I was raised by my adopted family.. The Muller family. . A family of vampires, in a village full of creatures of the night.. And humans.. In peace and harmony. These scars have been with me since childhood. . ." She turned to John.. Removing his shirt. . She was infatuated by all his muscle. . But horrified by the scars all over his body. 

As well. . John was equally as infatuated by the sheer size of her massive breasts, held a tight black bra as she faced him. 

Helga said, "I take it these scars are.. From our battle." 

John said, "You did your duty. The pain died after the bandages came on." 

Helga asked, "You.. Looked at me, during the battle. Our eyes locked. I have never been looked at, like that before." 

John said, "You looked at me the same way. I haven't been looked at like that, either. I was just.. Glad to see someone like me, for the first time, I guess. An accomplished woman.. Who commands all this.. Fighting for what she believes in. No doubt.. Having suffered, as I have.. Just because you are different." He looked her in the eyes again, "I didn't have a village. Or parents. Adopted or birth. My birth parents died. . And I grew up in the sewers of Boston.. . Alone." 

Helga asked, "You have.. No family?" 

John said, "Closest thing I have to family is the Wilson siblings. Those two who are with me. The closest thing I had to a brother and sister. That team I work with.. Is the closest thing, I have to a family." 

Helga said, "I have suffered. But not as much as you have." 

The look of true love appeared in their faces. Again. 

Helga asked, "Uh. . John.. Are you a. . Virgin?" 

John said, "Yes." 

Helga blushed, "As. . Am I." 

John blushed as well, "You, uh.. Wanna.. Fix that?" 

Helga said, "The room IS soundproof." 

John soon kissed her.. And she returned it. Their tongues wrestling each other for dominance. 

(Author's note: if you're confused as to how John could possibly kiss Helga.. Ever watch Wolf Children? Just.. Watch a certain part of that film, you'll understand.) 

(WARNING: LEMON BEGINNING) 

John's paw reached behind Helga, and undid the bra, causing it to fall straight to the ground. Helga's hand reached into his pants, to see that the wasn't wear in any underwear. Made sense, given his tail (especially since he had poked a hole in his uniform, for his tail). 

She undid his zipper.. He returned the favor.. And they pulled off each other's pants, Helga's thong falling with her pants. 

They looked over each other.. John was fascinated by Helga's enormous pale white breasts, with hardened pointed pink nipples. Her huge ass which his paws could barely hold and her moist hairless pussy, dripping at her need for him. 

He thought, 'My God.. The whole of her is so.. Beautiful. So.. Sexy.' 

Helga was amazed by this tall beast. The brown shining fur covering his body. The sheer amount of muscle all over him.. And his huge canine-like penis, and enormous testicles hanging large and low between his legs. 

She thought, 'Mein Gott! It's bigger than I thought it would be. He is so.. Wonderful.' 

They walked closer to each other.. And to her bed. They kissed once more. Helga pushing John down onto her bed. They switched, as she laid on her bed. . He got on top of her and asked, "Are you sure?" 

Helga said, "I think.. I think I'm in love with you. I'm positive." She spread her legs for him, "Please.. Let us exchange virginities, my love." 

John took this initiative.. . And took her breasts in his paws. Squeezing and playing with them.. And ramming his penis into her vagina. They both moaned in ecstasy. But Helga was a mix of ecstasy.. And pain. John felt a thick liquid on his penis. He saw if.. Blood. 

He asked, "Are you okay?!" 

Helga yelled, "The pain will die. Just.. Slow down for now but.. Keep going." 

He slowed down the pace of his pelvis. Lovingly and gently pushing in and out. But his paws kept on her breasts. Gently tweaking her nipples and squeezing the breasts. 

He said, "Your breasts are.. So soft." 

Helga said, "Do.. You like them?" 

John said, "I love them. I love every last part of you." He took his paws off.. And using his wolf-like tongue.. Licked her breasts.. Giving her more pleasure. 

Helga looked over and saw something. She said, "Your tail is wagging." She realized, "Are you.. Happy?" 

John said, "Very." He looked to her face, "Are you still hurting?" 

Helga smiled, "No. You may speed up now." She felt even more pleasure as John did in fact speed up.. Going back to ramming speed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs on his back. Feeling his tail wag faster.. And enjoying the feeling of his tail against her feet. 

Sweat running down each of their bodies, increased by the warm fur all over his body. Creating a glow around each of them. 

Soon enough.. Helga orgasmed. John following only seconds after. They felt pure bliss as they exchanged sexual fluids. 

Shortly after.. They collapsed on the bed. Helga laying on top of John. She said, "Wow." She looked at John's eyes, yet again. She said, "Now I know I'm in love." 

John grasped her hand in his paw, "I feel the same way." They kissed again... And Helga felt something against her leg. John blushed. 

Helga, blushing as well, asked, "Uh.. You want to.. Go again?" 

He answered, "Yeah. You want to be on top, this time?" 

Helga aligned her hips with his.. And came down on his erect penis. They rammed into each other again, John placing his paws on her breasts again. Playing as much as he wanted. As they went faster and harder with each thrust.. Their pleasure increased.. Helga soon got up to John's snout.. And they kissed again. This time.. His hands went down to her big ass, and continued to squeeze it. Brining them both closer to their second orgasm. 

They came yet again. And yet again.. They collapsed on the bed together. 

(WARNING: LEMON HAS ENDED). 

They kissed one last time. Helga said, "That was the greatest night of my life." 

John said, "Mine too." He put both of her hands in his paws, "I now know how it feels to be in love. And to have vigorous sex with the one you love." 

Helga giggled. Before the serious look returned to her face, "A shame we can't be on the same side, of this.. Damn war." 

John said, having his own serious look, "Yeah. But the war won't last forever. Maybe we can.. Make this work." 

Helga sarcastically replied, "Ja. Maybe if Germany wins, you'll consider moving there to marry me." 

John smiled, "That is a brilliant idea, Helga." 

Helga replied, "Do they not have sarcasm in Boston?" 

John chuckled, "Oh. They do. But it's fine idea." He brought her closer to him, "If Germany wins.. I will come to Germany so we can live together. If America wins.. You can come to Boston, so we can live.. Hopefully somewhere more decent than the sewer." 

Helga took his words very seriously. She said, "I don't care where in the city we live. As long I am with you. My love." 

John said, "And we can live wherever you want.. My beloved." 

Shortly after.. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Not waking until sundown. 

They woke, as Helga got her uniform back on. She said, "You should rejoin your team, soon." She put a hand to his neck, "I take it.. Your mission is to destroy this facility too?" 

John looked down, "Seize it if possible. Destroy it if necessary." He grabbed her hand, "But.. Why don't you and I forget the war? Go to Switzerland.. Get a room like this one and.." 

Helga smirked, "Stay in our hotel room all day, and fuck like rabbits for the rest of our lives?" 

John blushed, "Would that.. Be a bad thing?" 

Helga smiled, "No.. But since it's what we did all last night.. What we will probably do next time we see each other.." She put a finger to his snout, "And what I guarantee we will do after the war.. I think it's best that.. For now.. We part." She gave him a long kiss, that he happily returned. 

When it ended she said, "Now.. Get dressed. Your squad will be expecting their Captain." 

John sighed, "Yeah. Probably." He got his own uniform and said, "See you next time.. My love." 

He ran out through the window and made his way to the meeting point. 

Helga whispered, "Whenever that may be.. Beloved." She thought of a way to help him out. 

John made his way back to the meeting point.. Where he saw his team, waiting for him. 

Jacqueline said, "Uh.. Cap.. You look.. Different." 

George said, "And you smell awful! She keep you in the boiler or something?!" 

The Soviet twins said nothing. Only shrugging in confusion. Antoine was too focused on his work to pay it any attention. 

Rachel had a feeling about this, but wasn't sure 

Anne knew what it was. She said, smirking, "So.. Johnny boy has a girlfriend now." She looked at John who did nothing to deny this claim. She said, "Shame she ain't on our side." 

Everyone was in shock. Joe said, "You.. And Muller?" 

John said, "She's not a nazi. She is just German. And we have quite a bit in common." He looked around, "For now though.. We have a mission." 

They quickly grabbed their guns.. And ran through the Forest. They made their way to Helga's facility. Finding how easy it was to infiltrate. But.. They saw that it was deserted. No one there. All the weapons were already destroyed. All cells, thst held prisoners.. Were opened. Prisoners were.. Walking free. But.. They found a note.. Written in perfect English. 

It said, 'Dear John. . I won't be able to do this for you every time.. But I ordered my people to leave this facility.. And destroy our own weapons. They complied as they knew Hitler had plans for this place.. And they don't like him either. But.. It will be difficult, if not impossible to do this again. However. . Just this once.. I was happy to do if. For you. 

See you again soon, my love.

Helga.' 

John sighed, "She does the damnedest things." 

The prisoners asked, "What do we do?" 

John yelled, "There is a British submarine, at the Danish coast! It is big enough to hold all of you! It will take you all, as far as England! From there.. It's up to you!" 

They led them out to the coast.. But John saw Helga.. Waving goodbye at him.. And blowing him a kiss. John smiled.. As he saw her leave. 

Anne said, "Glad you found love, John." 

George said, "Good work, cap." 

Antoine and Rachel silently congratulated him. 

Dimitri said, "Next time you have sex with her.. Please make sure to be at least only.. About a mile away from base." 

Olga said, "And.. Maybe take a video." She mouthed, 'Helga is very attractive.' 

Jacqueline said, "And. . Protect yourselves. War doesn't need STDs." 

John laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." 

They made their way to the submarine and got back to London


End file.
